A Dying World
by Sajid
Summary: Der Krieg ist beendet und Voldemord hat gesiegt. Nachdem England gefallen ist breitet sich der Krieg schnell auf die restliche Welt aus. Eindrücke aus einer dystopischen, zerstörten und entrückten Welt.
1. Chapter 1

Grau.

Diese Farbe war das Leichentuch der Zivilisation.

Der Staub, welcher die Welt wie ein Leichentuch bedeckte, war grob, flockig durchsetzt mit Asche.

Die einsame Gestalt lief durch die Überreste der Stadt. Ruine reihte sich an Ruine, ein Bild welche die Menschheit längst vergessen und verbannt geglaubt hatte. Doch hier waren es nicht die Bomber der Axenmächte gewesen welche Tod und Verderben gesät hatten. Nicht die Napalm Angriffe auf die Vietkong. Nein, ein neuer Feind war auf der Bildfläche der Geschichte erschienen. Aber ja, ein totaler Krieg war es dennoch gewesen.

Langsam, ohne Hektik, aber nicht entspannt sondern antriebs-, ja hoffnungslos schlurfte der Mann in den Eingang eines Hauses dessen unteres Geschoss noch intakt war. Er nahm den Rucksack vom Rücken und holte mit der Routine vieler Abende ein wenig Feuerholz und einen alten schmiedeeisernen Topf hervor. Nach einigen Minuten hatte er das Feuer entzündet und das Feuer begann sich auszubreiten.

Doch die Flammen, welche den Raum erhellten ließen ihn nicht wärmer oder gemütlich erscheinen, nein, sie zeigten erneut den Verfall, welchen das Tageslicht in seinem dämmrigen grau und dann die hereinbrechende Nacht gnädigerweise verborgen hatten.

Draußen begann ein Gewitter, Blitze durchzuckten den Himmel, ließen alles außerhalb des Hauses in Schwarz und Weiß erscheinen. Doch der Regen welchen man erwarten würde blieb aus. Unnatürlich wäre eine passende Beschreibung. Obwohl alles trocken blieb, war es doch

nicht warm. Eine beißende Kälte begann sich auszubreiten.

Er lehnte sich in eine Aufrechte Position, hielt die Arme über das Feuer und versuchte die Wärme, welche es bot zu genießen. Das Licht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und erhellte sein von Wind und Wetter zerfurchtes Gesicht. Seine verhärmten Züge entspannten sich als hätte er schon seit Stunden unter einer Art von Spannung gestanden.

Dann ein Blitz, weiteres Donnergrollen hallte durch die Nacht. Der Mann zuckte zusammen, seine Hände griffen nach einem Gewehr, welches an seinem Rucksack befestigt war. Das Unwetter schien ihnan etwas errinnert zu haben. Dann schien er sich zu besinnen und lehnte sich zurück auch wenn die kurze Unbeschwertheit verflogen war. Man konnte förmlich spüren wie seine Gedanken abschweiften und in längst vergangene Zeiten zurückkehrten.

_Blitze rasten über den Himmel, schlugen in die Wolkenkratzer ein, Wächter aus Stahlbeton, angekrazt von 9/11, doch bis jetzt standhaft voller Stolz, ein Symbol der Macht, ein Symbol menschlicher Hybris. Flammen barsten nun aus den oberen Fenstern, ihr Getöse kämpfte mit den Sirenen der Bunker um die Vorherrschaft. Polizisten eilten ohnmächtig durch die Häuserschluchten, Beschützer wurden zu hilflosen Beobachtern. Schatten kreisten am Himmel, dunkel, aber doch gegen den nächtlichen Himmerl zu sehen, sie brachten Tod über die Menschen, versprachen Zerstörung. Unnatürliche, unmenschliche, falsche Lichter tanzten durch die Luft, zerschmetterten Stahl, verbrannten Beton, schmolzen Asphalt. Mündungsfeuer erhellte die ohnehin schon Tag gewordene Nacht. In der Luft durchbrachen Kampfjets mit ohrenbetäubendem Knallen die Schallmauer, kämpften erbittert, versagten ohne eine Chance. Man hatte aus den Dilemmas in Europa vermeintliche Lehren gezogen, umgerüstet, doch man war nicht in der Lage gewesen das unvermeidbare aufzuhalten. Die Stadt war schon vor dem Angriff verloren.  
Die Zeit schien plötzlich still zustehen, die Köpfe der Menschen, in der Luft wie am Boden, drehten sich zu einem Hochhaus, einem Wolkenkratzer, Skyscraper, stolz ragte er über die Skyline von Manhattan, Flammen tanzten um ihn. Diabolisch wirkte er. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe begann der Turm zu fallen, dann schneller als man es erwarten würde erbebte der Boden, Schreie halten durch die Straßen. Der Aufprall erschütterte die Stadt, die Herzen aller Menschen. An diesem Tag starb die Hoffnung auf einen Sieg._

__Der Mann schüttelte seine schwarzen zotteligen Haare, sie waren ohne den Zugang zu frei verfügbaren Wasser schnell verfettet, aber es kümmerte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte sich nach einigen Monaten endgültig an den allgegenwärtigen Schmutz und Staub gewöhnt, heute war es zum Alltag geworden. Wasser war einfach zu kostbar um es für Körperpflege aufzuwenden. Eben ein wenig dieses wertvollen Wasser goß er in den Topf, ließ es erhitzen, tötete die Bakterien ab. Er warf einige kümmrige Pflanzen hinein und in dem Raum breitete sich der Geruch nach verschiedensten Pflanzen aus, Pfefferminze, Kümmel, Kamille. Auf seinen Wanderungen hatte er vieles gesammelt, nutze es nun um dem brackigen Wasser einen angenehmeren Geschmack zu geben. _  
_Er blickte nach hinaus in die Nacht, dachte an Regen, Regen den er mehr als alles andere herbei sehnte, Regen den es seit Monaten nicht mehr gegeben hatte.  
Regen den er fürchtete.

_Er hatte es endlich geschafft. Die Ruinen der Stadt lagen hinter ihm, vor ihm erhoben sich die Vororte von New York, immer noch groß, aber den Angreifern waren hier zu wenig Ziele gewesen, zu große andere waren noch unversehrt. Er hatte von anderen Überlebenden, welche noch einige alte Radios besessen hatten gehört, dass Los Angeles gefallen war, auch dort war die gesamte Innenstadt zerstört._

_Langsam blickte er sich um, tausende Menschen, welche die Stadt verlassen wollten, tummelten sich auf den Zufahrtsstraßen. Autoverkehr war schon lange nicht mehr möglich, Benzinlieferungen waren längst ausgesetzt und die lokalen Vorräte restlos aufgebraucht. Kinder klammerten sich an ihre Eltern, Paare hielten einander fest, über dem Anblick lag ein Hauch der Verzweiflung und des Todes. Einzelne Schreie zerrissen die Luft.  
Langsam bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die Menschenmasse, über der gesamten Szenerie hing ein ständiges Wehklagen, nach Verwandten, Freunden oder einfach nur nach Hilfe, wenn das eigene Wasser zur Neige ging und sich der Durst breitmachte. In einigen Häusern am Straßenrand hatten sich Polizei und Militär eingebunkert und versuchten den Strom an Menschen zu organisieren. Sie hatten jedoch anscheinen schwer zu kämpfen und waren unterbesetzt und demotiviert. Die verlorenen Kämpfe bedrückten alle schwer. Der Feind hatte den Widerstand hinweggefegt. Niemand wusste was nun passieren sollte. Es gab Gerüchte über den Präsidenten welcher gemeinsam mit den Generälen einen neuen Schlachtplan ausarbeiten würde, über Wissenschaftler welche neue, noch grausamere Waffen erfinden würden. Aber auch über Sklaven und Arbeitslager wie in Europa, wo laut aktueller Berichtlage eine Abart des Dritten Reiches wiederauferstanden war. Tägliche Säuberungen, Abschaffung der Menschenrechte, und Faschisten welche unter dem Kommando der Feinde über die Massen der Menschen herrschten, ihre verdrehte Form von Perfektion durchsetzten, die Hakenkreuzfahne hissten und die Feinde als Götter der alten Sagen verehrten._

_Das schlimme war, dass auch er unsicher über ihren Göttlichen Status war. Wie hätten einfache Menschen dies alles anrichten können? Alles zerstören was er kannte?  
Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an die winzigen Hoffnungen, dass der President etwas ändern könnte, dass das noch freie Asien einen Vergeltungsschlag starten würde. Ja er wäre selbst froh wenn der jüngste Tag gekommen wäre und die Erzengel von einem blutroten Himmel herabsteigen würden.  
Und dann zerbrach er, der Himmel, und der jüngste Tag schien nicht mehr so fern zu sein wie vor wenigen Sekunden.  
_  
Er griff mit seinen Handschuhen vorsichtig nach dem heißen Topf und füllte die Brühe in einen behelfsmäßigen Becher mit einem Griff. Diesen Umschloss er mit beiden Händen um die ausgestrahlte Wärme zu genießen. Er nahm einen ersten vorsichtigen Schluck um die Hitze zu testen und dann einen weiteren tieferen. Nachdem er den Becher auf den staubigen Boden gestellt hatte, eine ausgewaschene Isomatte auf dem staubigen Boden platziert hatte, nahm er den Schlafsack, welchen er an seinem Rucksack befestigt hatte ab und breitete ihn aus. Die schweren Armeestiefel stellte er neben das Feuer. Er selbst kroch in den Schlafsack, nahm sein Getränk, schloss die Augen und versuchte Ruhe zu finden. Doch während sein Körper seinbar entspannt danieder lag, zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht alter Schmerz und nie überwundene Verzweiflung.

_Hysterisches Lachen durchbrach die Stille des Bunkers, in dem er Schutz gesucht hatte, seine Gedanken waren abgeschweift von den schrecklichen Ereignissen des Tages, hin zu glücklicheren Zeiten. John Conner. Auch er hatte den "Atomaren Holocaust" überlebt. Doch ihm hatte das Schicksal einen heldenhaften Kampf gegen den Gegner prophezeit. Er fragte sich ob morgen noch etwas existieren würde, für das sich das kämpfen lohnen würde. Begreifen, nein das konnte er immer noch nicht. Welcher Bastard hatte ernsthaft gedacht, dass ein Knopf dieses Problem beenden würde? Alles was morgen existieren würde, war eine verwüstete Welt ohne Leben und Hoffnung. Nur der Tod war zurückgeblieben. Über sich hörte er das Rumoren der Flammen welche die Stadt verwüsteten, hervorgerufen durch die Druckwellen der Bomben. Hiroshima, Nagasaki, nun New York. Er würde warten, im Bunker gab es genug Vorräte, und dann würde er losziehen, vielleicht einen anderen Überlebenden finden, und gemeinsam dem Ende entgegenziehen._


	2. Chapter 2

Er kniete nieder, begann die Stiefel zu schnüren. Eine Tätigkeit die ihm über die Jahre in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen war. Einen Knoten in den Schnürsenkel, durch das eine Loch ziehen, dann durch das andere. Zubinden. Heute musste alles perfekt sein, denn nichts anderes wäre angemessen für _sie. _Er nahm die Schuhcreme die neben ihm lag, putze bis das dunkle Leder glänzte. Heute war ein wichtiger Tag für ihn. Ein Leben lang hatte er auf so einen Moment gewartet, natürlich hatte er nie an _sie_ gedacht, aber wer hatte das schon. Seine Hände strichen über die schwarze Hose, fühlten den rauen, festen Stoff, welcher Sicherheit versprach. Er stand auf, drehte sich um. Kerzen flackerten durch seine Wohnung, die Schatten sprangen unruhig umher. Seine Hände fanden schnell zu dem nachtschwarzen Dienstrock, er nahm ihn voller Erfucht an sich. Frisch produziert, von wem wusste er nicht, wollte er auch nicht wissen. Er schloss die vier Aluminiumknöpfe, richtete den Kragen. Er nahm den Stahlhelm welcher auf seinem Nachttisch lag, dicht neben einem roten Buch. Alt sah es aus, erinnerte von der Größe an die Bibel. Seine Hände fuhren durch sein kurz rasiertes Haar, "Soldatenhaar" wie es seine Kumpel nannten. Männerhaar.

Bedächtig öffnete er die Tür, ließ seinen Blick noch einmal schweifen und ging dann durch den Hausflur auf die Straße. Ein Auto wartete auf ihn, der Motor dröhnte leise, Männer in den selben Uniformen standen bereit, salutierten und begrüßten so ihren neuen Kameraden. Die Flaggen empfingen ihn ebenfalls. Überall hingen sie, flatterten in einer Briese. An den Häusern, aus den Fenstern. Schwarze Zeichen in weißen Felder auf feuerroten Grund wie das Blut der Helden. Das Hakenkreuz regierte wieder. Bilder aus lang vergangenen Zeiten, wiedergekehrt.

Die Autofahrt verlief größtenteils schweigend. Die Männer redeten nicht, es gab nichts zu bereden, sie alle waren von gespannter Erwartung erfüllt, heute würden sie in _ihren_ Dienst treten, endlich die Welt zu einem reineren Ort machen. Stattdessen blickte er aus dem Fenster, betrachtete die an ihm vorbeiziehende Stadt. Die Menschen auf den Straßen hasteten umher, blieben nicht stehen um zu plaudern, erledigten ihre Geschäfte schnell und effizient, der Geruch der Angst zog durch die Straßen. Innerlich schnaubte er, Schwächlinge, sie waren nicht in der Lage die Zeichen der Zeit zu erkennen. Zwanzig Jahre war die Offenbarung her, hatten sie sich an das neue System gewöhnen können. Dabei war nun ihre Zeit, die Straßen waren gesäubert, keine Parasiten befleckten mehr den Volkskörper, verschmutzen ihr Blut, pervertierten die Wege ihrer Ahnen. Aber noch war Zeit, irgendwann würden auch sie erkennen, dass dies der einzige logische Weg war, der einzige mögliche Weg die eigene Rasse vor der Vernichtung zu retten. Sie hatten sich unterwerfen müssen, doch _sie _würden sie dafür in eine glorreiche Zukunft führen. Amerika hatte den Weg der Vernichtung gewählt, hatte er gehört. Dort sollte nichts übrig sein außer einer atomar verseuchten Wüste. Er erschauderte beim dem Gedanken an das wertvolle Blut welches sinnloserweise vergossen worden war. Ja sie waren eine abartige Mischkultur gewesen, Mischlinge, Bastarde aus ganz Europa, doch wenigstens waren sie weiß . Sie waren nur noch so wenige. Doch die weiße Rasse würde sich erneut erheben, würde erneut die Welt beherrschen, der letzte Krieg war geschlagen, das 4. Reich entstanden.

Das Auto vor einen gewaltigem klassizistischen Stadion. Säulen umrahmten es, massive Reliefs von Krieger mit Schwert und Schild, Maschinengewehre zierten die Torbögen. Statuen von Soldaten standen rund um das monumentale Bauwerk, sie hatten martialische Gesichert, streng geschnitten, deutliche Wagenknochen, kurze Haare. Er und seine Kameraden gingen über den Vorplatz in eine Art Tunnel, durch den sie einlaufen sollten. Gemessenen Schrittes nahmen sie Stellung auf, bildeten Reihen, Fackelläufer stellten sich um sie herum auf, Trommler nahmen unter ihnen ihre Plätze ein. Dann, der Laut auf den sie alle gewartet hatten, ein lauter durchdringender Knall hallte durch den Tunnel. Ruckartig setzte sich der Zug in Bewegung, ihre Stiefel schmetterten auf den Beton. Sie marschierten in das Stadion ein, auf einen riesigen betonierten Platz. Er erstreckte sich über mehrere Kilometer in alle Richtungen. Am Nordende war eine gewaltige Tribüne errichtet worden, auf dieser hatten _sie _platz genommen_._ Ein Schaudern durchlief ihn. Noch nie hatte er so viele von ihnen gesehen. Bestimmt zweihundert saßen dort, ihn langen schwarzen Roben, mit Totenkopfmasken in ihren Gesichtern, über ihren Köpfen wehten sechs gewaltige Hakenkreuzfahnen. Die Sonne war am untergehen, tauchte den Platz in orangerotes Leuten, die Hakenkreuzfahnen schienen zu brennen.

Sie nahmen Haltung an, stellten sich in Reihen auf, und immer mehr kamen. Tausende. In den Uniformen aus alten Tagen, schwarze Uniform, weiße Haut. Ein Wort schien unausgsprochen durch die Luft zu geistern, ein Name der die Herzen aller anderen mit Angst erfüllen würde, Schutzstaffel, zwei Runen die sie alle verbinden würden.

Eine einzelne Gestalt erhob sich. Sein Name verhieß Terror, war ein unausgesprochenes Tabu.

Ohne das es einen Befehl, ein anderes sichtbares Zeichen außer seinem Auftreten gebraucht hätte erhoben sich alle Hände, und wie aus einem Mund schalte es über den ansonsten totenstillen Platz: **"Sieg Heil!"**


End file.
